Hamada Gaku
Perfil thumb|240px|Hamada Gaku *'Nombre:' 濱田岳 (はまだ がく) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Hamada Gaku *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Esposa/modelo Koizumi Miyuki y una hija *'Agencia:' Stardust Promotion Dramas *Kokoro no Kizu wo Iyasu to Iu Koto (NHK, 2020) *In Hand (TBS, 2019) *Fruits Takuhaibin (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Vietnam no Hikari (NHK, 2019) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi SP (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Warotenka (NHK, 2017) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi 2 (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kodoku no Gurume Season 6 (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.5 *Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito (NTV, 2017) *Nihon wo Yukkuri Hashittemita yo (Amazon Prime, 2017) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi SP (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Totto Terebi (NHK, 2016) *Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito SP (NTV, 2015) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Aoihonoo (TV Tokyo,2014) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari Spring 2012 ''Watage Otoko (Fuji TV, 2012) *Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.9-11 *Shiawase no Kiiroi Hankachi (NTV, 2011) *Piece Vote (NTV, 2011) *Kenji Onijima Heihachiro (TV Asahi, 2010) *Tsuki no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2010) *Code Blue 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.3 *Samurai High School (NTV, 2009) ep.4 *Ueno Juri to Itsutsu no Kaban Aruasa, Hinata wa Totsuzen ni (WOWOW, 2009) *Chance! (Fuji TV, 2009) *Nene (TV Tokyo, 2009) *33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.4 *Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hachimitsu to Clover(Fuji TV, 2008) ep.8,11 *Loss Time Life Wife of a Mob Member (Fuji TV, 2008, Story 7) *Proposal Daisakusen SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Proposal Daisakusen (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sumire no Hana Saku Koro (NHK, 2007) *Kanojo to no Tadashii Asobikata (TV Asahi, 2007) *Teppan Shoujo Akane!! (TBS, 2006) ep.2 *Taiyo no Uta (TBS, 2006) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei 7 (TBS, 2004) *Zoku Heisei Meoto Jawan (NTV, 2002) *Heisei Meoto Jawan (NTV, 2000) *Hitoribocchi no Kimi ni (TBS, 1998) Películas *Hikita-san! Gokainin Desuyo (2019) *Hikkoshi Daimyo! (2019) *Kessan! Chushingura (2019) *Masquerade Hotel (2019) *Honnoji Hotel (2017) *Good Morning Show (2016) *If Cats Disappeared From the World (2016) *Himeanole (2016) *Nobunaga Concerto: The Movie (2015) *I am a Monk (2015) *HERO (2015) *Sugihara Chiune (2015) *Prophecy (2015) *Maiko, a Lady? (2014) *Idai Naru, Shurarabon (2014) *Kamisama no Karute 2 (2014) *A Boy Called H / Shonen H (2013) *The Eternal Zero (2013) *The Apology King (2013) *Sake-Bomb (2013) *Hajimari no Michi (2013) *Ore wa Mada Honki Dashite nai Dake (2013) *Minasan, Sayonara (2013) *Potechi (2012) *Uchu Kyodai (2012) *Robo G (2012) *The Last Message: Umizaru (2010) *Golden Slumber / Goruden suranba (2010) *A Good Husband / Kondo wa aisaka (2010) *Battle League Horumo / Kamogawa Horumo (Shochiku, 2009) *Fish Story (2009) *The Foreign Duck, the Native Duck and God in a Coin Locker / Ahiru Kamo no Coin Locker (2007) *Sugar & Spice: Fumi Zekka (2006) *Song of the Sun (2006) *Aoi uta - Nodo jiman Seishun hen (2006) *Catch a Wave (2006) *Kencho no Hoshi (2006) *Shiroi Fune (2002) *Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace (1999) Anuncios *Daihatsu Motor (2017) *MOBCAST HOLDINGS (2017) Vídeos Musicales *モン吉 「遥か」(2016) *Kazuyoshi Saito (斉藤和義)「やさしくなりたい」(2011) *Kazuyoshi Saito (斉藤和義)「ずっと好きだった」(2010) *HY 「告白」(2010) Reconocimientos *'2007 11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor actor de reparto por Proposal Daisakusen Curiosidades *'Educación:' Dokkyo Junior & Senior High School (abandonó) *'Aficiones:' Béisbol y surf. *'Habilidades:' Rugby. *A finales de 2011 se casó con la modelo Koizumi Miyuki. Su hija nació en enero 2012. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Blog oficial (ameba) *Instagram *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Hamada Gaku005.jpg Hamada Gaku000.jpg Hamada Gaku001.jpg Hamada Gaku002.jpg Hamada Gaku003.jpg Hamada Gaku004.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActor